


Blizzard

by Starline148



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: At least to me, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Promts in bold, Snow, SomeFubu - Freeform, SomeFubu Week, blizzard, hapiness, it's very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starline148/pseuds/Starline148
Summary: Fubuki Shirou invites his dear friend Someoka Ryuugo to stay with him and his familly for Christmas in Hokkaido. Everything seems to be amazing and both boy enjoys the time together, but one morning Fubuki wakes up worried, he feels a blizzard coming and his familly wants to go to the city to buy the Christmas presents, while Someoka stays by his side.
Relationships: Fubuki Shirou/Someoka Ryuugo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Today I also submit a SomeFubu work!
> 
> I wrote it for SomeFubu week in Tumblr (the words in bold letter are the promts for the week), and I decided to submit it here too. Someoka is one of my fav boys and I loved writing this for him. I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Comments and Kudous are very welcomed!

Someoka was a strong guy, a strong and covered guy. As covered as if he was traveling to the South Pole, and yet ... that cold was beyond his control!

His dark eyes, like two wells of anxiety and impatience, swept across the landscape that stretched out in front of him on the other side of the old glass of that train that was currently stopped. White, white, white.

The snow covered every inch of that landscape so typical of a Christmas postcard, a sweeping and lethally attractive landscape.

He rubbed his arms as he snorted reluctantly, the icy wind from the North sneaked through some slit of the old train, a glory of the past that continued to travel unperturbed the path between Inazuma and Hokkaido, only stopped at times like that in which the strong Winter Snows displayed all their magical and pure power.

But he was already tired, it was the fourth time they had stopped since the landscape had turned from an impolite glow. A rattle and agitation indicated to that boy with short pink hair that the train was running again.

He sighed heavily and sat down again with a slight blush on his cheeks. He really wanted to arrive. He really want to. He wanted to see him again.

They hadn’t seen each other for so long ... It was a **long awaited meeting.**

Fubuki had invited him to stay in Christmas in Hokkaido with him, his brother, his uncle and his aunt. It was several years ago that they had reunited with the little Atsuya. Someoka believed that nothing in Fubuki's life could make him as happy as meeting his brother again when he believed him dead.

Someoka rubbed his hands nervously, maybe he shouldn't be so restless, but ... how had he ended up accepting that invitation? He put his hands to his head and turned in his seat, fortunately there was no one to witness the agony of that poor young man.

Since they had entered the University he had barely been able to see his dear friend Fubuki. Yes, of course, there were no more reasons than that. Good friends, very good friends.

A slight smile ran down his face, but he immediately shook his head with some grief, a shadow that robbed him of his joy.

He forced himself to think about his parents, who, despite the fact that at the beginning they weren't very happy that their son Ryuugo left at Christmas, they had finally come up with the idea of making a small trip through Japan alone. Someoka feared, a little only, that when he returned he had a little sibbling on their way.

However, Fubuki's voice on his cell phone when Someoka told him he would come sounded so happy... Someoka felt a shiver, looked away from the snow and watched the worn seats of the car. It was despicable, how could he harbor those feelings for someone so pure?

Sometimes he tried to excuse himself, sometimes he said to himself that he was like the **dragon** that protected his **snow** **prince;** but deep down ... deep down ...

He knew he wasn't a guardian, he knew he wasn't a protector. Besides ... he wouldn't be able. Someoka would never prevent Fubuki from having the freedom that those extraordinary and often unjustly treated creatures denied their damsels. Although he could understand them, although he knew that deep down those dragons just didn't want those princesses they had sworn to protect to suffer. Suffering for heartbreak, for injustices, for social criticism, for retrograde minds that did not understand the sublime majesty of their beings. They simply wanted their world to be pink.

But the world was not pink.

And Someoka knew it well.

He looked back through the window watching the mountains of the distance gradually approaching. Thinking, thinking...

Was it really so disgusting to have fallen in love with him?

He remembered Fubuki's gray green eyes, eyes so sweet, so good, so kind. Eyes that stole his breath every time he looked at them. Eyes whose owner did not understand the complexity of the emotions they produced in the observer.

No, Fubuki did not understand. No, Fubuki should not be tainted by those feelings.

Feelings that boiled with the lethality of a volcano inside his heart. But he couldn't, he couldn't. He simply couldn’t.

Because he was disgusting, because it was dirty, because he was ugly.

Maybe if he hadn't been ugly he could have had a chance with him?, maybe if he was handsome ... like Gouenji?

He bit his lips, not realizing they were approaching the final station.

Yes, maybe then ... At least, at least that whispered all those voices that rose like furious wasps surrounding him every time he appeared in public with his dear friend, with his precious friend.

* * *

The train stopped with a whistle that could have been the statement of Someoka's death sentence. He stood up, stiff and sweaty. His body creaked heavily after so many hours in those shabby seats. He grabbed his suitcase and went out to a snow-covered station.

A snowflake landed on his nose.

“Ryuugo!”

Someone, someone very special, had shouted his name and only saw a silver reflection before being hugged.

A hug that relieved the cold that had stabbed his heart, a warm hug, a hug of laughter and joy.

“Hello, Shirou.”

The young man replied with a smile, his eyes shone with that unique look.

“How was the trip? I wanted to see you so much!”

The innocent and smiling face of the silver-haired boy caused the heart of the other to widen, seizing him the tenderness of those who see a litter of kittens. However, those nerves and that restlessness made his face coarser than ever.

"It was good ..." He paused a moment, Fubuki smiled even more, waiting. “Me too ... I wanted to see you again too.”

“I had been a long while since the last time! True? We can't let it happen again.”

“I haven't left yet.”

“I know! But …”

The boy fell silent, putting his hand to his mouth.

“No matter, there are many things that I want us to do this holiday! But first …” 

“Hasn't your brother come?”

“Ah? No, Atsuya did not want to come. He said he couldn't bear to see without puking as we met again…” Seeing the shadow on Someoka's face, he waved his hand excusing his brother. “He has a bad day, this morning his cell phone has fallen to the toilet and since then he is unbearable.”

The boy laughed a little, but seeing that Someoka did not relax his face, he sighed and hung on his arm.

“Come on, come on, Ryuugo. I have come to get you by car.”

“Do you already have a car?”

“Yes! I wanted to surprise you, it's the first day I use it but ... what could go wrong?”

Someoka swallowed, that could predict many bad things.

The two boys kept talking, they came to the boy's silver car tuned with a blue dragon.

That left the pink-haired boy speechless.

“Do you like it?” asked the boy from the north.

The black eyes met his green and laughed.

“You have a horrible taste, Shirou.”

“Do you think so?” The boy tilted his head and his lips shone with the glare of the snow.

“Totally.”

“But I like it, isn't that the important thing in the end?”

The intense gaze of the young man with silver hair made the other lower his head nodding. He smiled again with another hug. They put the suitcase in the trunk and got into the car.

“My uncles are looking forward to seeing you again.”

Fubuki watched as Someoka threw his breath into his frosted hands and frowned.

“Let me.”

And he took his large and slightly rough hands between his, pale, delicate and warm, and brought them to his chest.

Someoka opened his eyes with a red face, unable to articulate any words, looking away from those eyes, those eyes so sweet, so good, so kind. Those eyes that stole his breath every time he looked at them. Those eyes whose owner did not understand the complexity of the emotions they produced in the one who observed.

“Better now?”

Someoka nodded and with an innocent laugh Fubuki let go of his hands and put the key in place by starting the car with a murmur of excitement.

Wouldn't it be easier to turn on the heating? Someoka looked out the window, nervous of sharing such a small space alone with the person he loved. And that he had just confessed that it was the second trip he would make in that car. How could they have allowed him to go alone? 

However, to his surprise, the trip was peacefull, Fubuki proved to be a cautious and sensible driver. They talked about their lives in recent times, how was their day to day, anecdotes on both sides, meetings with other friends in common, especially by Someoka who lived with many of them. Every now and then their eyes met and on those occasions Someoka felt his heart pounding at the same time that a foggy sadness seized him.

Upon arriving at Fubuki's house the city boy was warmly welcomed, the boy's uncle and aunt waited eager to see him and hugged him so effusively that he seemed to be from the family. They asked for his parents whom they had also met and the studies. They smiled at the roughness of the nervous young man and assured him that they were glad of his presence.

Atsuya, on the other hand, did not appear until dinner time. He looked badly at Someoka and sat at the table without saying anything even though everyone else told him for his bad manners. Someoka tried not to take it personally, although there had been times when he wanted to punch him, it had been that way since he had met him. 

“Do you like dinner, Ryuugo? Shirou has helped make it.”

“Ah?”

Someoka's eyes roamed the table in the direction of Fubuki who was smiling a little blushing.

“I'm not the best cook, but I hope you like it.”

“It's delicious!”

Everyone laughed except the peach-haired boy who frowned. When they finished Someoka helped pick up and clean, although unfortunately he dropped a plate when he unexpectedly heard Fubuki's aunt telling her husband that she considered Someoka practically her son-in-law.

* * *

That nervousness did not improve when Fubuki told him that he was going to sleep in his room with him.

“And Atsuya?”

“Atsuya has said that he would rather be buried alive than sleep with the two of us in the same room. And I want to sleep with you, not with my brother.”

Someoka noticed how his face was as red as the hair of Tatsuya, one of his friends. He swallowed worriedly.

“Come on, come on, Ryuugo!” Fubuki laughed and patted him on the back. “Don't tell me you're afraid to sleep with me alone? I promise you that I no longer suffer from bipolarity and I will not strangle you in the middle of the night!”

Someoka opened his eyes much less calm when he heard that, it certainly would not be the first time Fubuki got up in dreams and hit someone. In one of the conventions he had thrown himself against Fudou, whom Kidou had to rescue among everyone's shock.

Fubuki who did not understand, or did not want to understand, why of Someoka's concern took him by the hand and squeezed him.

“Sure you are very tired, right, Ryuugo? Let's take a bath and go to sleep!”

“A bath?”

“Yes, I will tell Atsuya to come too!”

But Atsuya flatly refused, with very badly sounding words, to be part of that; so Fubuki dragged along with him an incapable of articulating a single word. The house had a large bathroom that simulated some hot springs, Fubuki always forced his guests to bathe with him, because going to a real thermal bath was expensive and it was his way of living that dream that he knew would one day really come.

It was a bittersweet time for the boy, on the one hand he loved to share any moment with Fubuki, on the other hand he wondered if it was really necessary to make him suffer that way. His self-control must had a limit, although despite appearances he was a conscientious boy who knew how to control himself. Except, of course, if someone insulted or assaulted any of their loved ones, that activated a feral mode on him.

In the end he left the bathroom with a tension drop because of the heat and Fubuki had to help him dress while fanning him to cool him. The black, unfocused eyes of the rough-faced boy looked at him, wondering why someone whose element was ice was capable of producing such burning fires inside him. 

Fortunately, he was the only accident, and the rest of the night passed sweetly for him, in a whisper between the sheets in which the two young men kept talking about much more delicate, intimate things that never brought out the sunlight. A calm and a connection that the moonlight had the ability to get afloat. A vulnerability they took seriously, they both opened up with the other: their dreams, their insecurities, their future. 

That way Fubuki discovered that Someoka wanted to join a professional football team in Italy. And although he smiled and encouraged that boy who had left the armor aside, he felt that his heart suffered a tear. That night, when Someoka fell asleep, a few hours after the sun came up, the pillow of the silver-haired boy like the moon that was witnessing was full of bitter tears.

* * *

When he woke up, however, he kept his smile, it helped him to go to the Football Club, where he had organized a match with his teammates from the University Team. Atsuya was also part of it, he had tried to deny that too, although he himself had reconsidered realizing that he really wanted to play football.

Someoka felt an intense feeling of affection when he saw in the distance his friends from Hokkaido who were already wearing the short uniform of the team on, he was already accustomed to seeing those boys in shorts and t-shirt despite being surrounded by snow, although he was still unable to dress like them. While it was true that when he started playing, he got warm; some of those boys, Fubuki included, were barely covered in their casual outfits.

Everyone rushed to greet and hug the boy, whom they greatly appreciated. His presence was familiar, somehow they felt he was part of the team, he was part of them. And he, smiling, felt the same.

“We missed you Someoka!” exclaimed Hyoujyou, a young man with blue-green hair who still had the habit of wearing ski goggles on his head.

“Although not as much as Fubuki.”

“Yes! Fubuki the most.”

“But we missed you too!”

“Fubuki kept talking about you in recent days.”

“As if he ever stopped doing it.”

"I hope it's for good," Someoka murmured, tensing his face, embarrassed but at the same time happy, happy with the bond he shared with them all.

"Sure," laughed Juka, a beautiful blue-eyed blonde girl, whom Someoka found it weird to see without her synthetic hair cap.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” Fubuki exclaimed, stepping through the group of young people and hugging Someoka, making everyone laugh about their way of marking territory.

Although when he noticed how Fubuki's hands grabbed his chest, he became very nervous.

“Wasn't a football game to play?”

And with those words he was saved. The match began almost immediately, after a deafening exclamation of all the players in unison. 

They played happily, having fun and putting their whole soul on that soccer ball that connected their hearts. 

Some people began arriving to observe them, driven by the curiosity and fame of the football team.

"It's great to be able to play with you again, Someoka," smiled Sorano, a gray-haired boy, with the right side of his face hidden by his bangs, while hanging on Hyoujyou's arm.

He nodded and looked sideways at Fubuki, who was talking to a pink-haired girl whom Someoka didn't know so well. Seeing them, the boy frowned.

“What happens, Someoka?” asked the two boys also looking at Fubuki who laughed next to her.

“Shirou... something happens to him ...he is sad.”

“What?”

Neither of them understood.

"But it seems as lively as usual," Sorano murmured, then looked at his partner and they both shrugged.

But when Fubuki crossed his gaze with Someoka, he quickly withdrew it. He tried not to think about it but ... what would happen to him if Someoka left for Italy? If he couldn’t stand the current distance between their cities, a different country, on a different continent seemed unbearable ...

“Shirou.”

The boy looked up and found Someoka next to him, his hand wiped a tear that he was not aware of when he had begun to travel his flushed cheek.

The other boys murmured, especially surprised who had heard the pink haired boy. But then Juka said.

“We shouldn't be surprised. Both share very **strong bonds**.”

And his teammates except Atsuya, who was angry a little away, and Nae, who had recently entered and barely knew anyone, nodded emphatically.

"I'm sorry, Ryuugo." Fubuki tried to smile. “I'm fine, I'm fine.”

Someoka raised an eyebrow in doubt and Fubuki looked away a little.

“I'll be fine, eventually.”

“Shirou …”

Someoka brought his hand, heavy, comforting, reliable, to his shoulder, but then he began to hear it. That buzz, that buzz that rose in the air from where the girls who had come to see the game watched, spreading like a poison.

The boy immediately withdrew his hand as if he had received a painful spark, excused himself saying that he wanted to go to the bathroom for a moment and got into the locker room.

He dropped onto a bench, and put his hands to his head, his pupils contracted and his heart shrieking. He did not realize that he had been followed.

“You are an idiot, Ryuugo!”

The door slammed open, Fubuki entered throwing himself on top of him and hugging him. He was crying.

“Don't pay attention to those people!”

Someoka closed his eyes for a moment, he could felt Fubuki's heart beat rapidly on his own chest. The white hands of the boy from the north clung desperately to Someoka's shirt.

He felt very uncomfortable. It was impossible that Fubuki could be comfortable like that, he was sweaty and besides, he was ugly.

“Fubuki is right” Juka had appeared at the door, and behind her were everyone else.

“Don't listen to those people, Someoka!” exclaimed Yukino.

"We should break their legs," Mabuka smiled, raising his thumb as his sunglasses reflected a teasing glow.

"We can not be all handsome, Someoka," murmured Hakoda, the goalkeeper. “But we don't know anyone with a heart bigger than yours.”

The Inazuma's boy, who was still hugged by Fubuki, felt his legs tremble, although a warm feeling had replaced that previous pain, that pain that stabbed him every time the buzzing began. They were right, he could not collapse. He could not let those voices, those insults affect him that way or he would just be giving them the reason.

"We have a match to finish." He smiled roughly, trying to prove he was fine.

Atsuya who had also followed them, was standing against the wall with his arms crossed. Everyone nodded and started leaving, including Fubuki. But when Someoka went to move Atsuya got in the middle, he had a very aggressive look on his face and had clenched his fists.

“Who matters what those stupids say!? You are very important to my brother! I will never forgive you if you go away from him for something so stupid, stupid!”

That said, he ran away, leaving Someoka with his mouth open and confused. For a moment he thought that Atsuya was going to hit him. 

He scratched his head, looked down, smiled heartily, feeling encouraged by all them, they were all dear friends. He went back to the field, and despite the buzzing rose again, he felt the courage to ignore it.

The match ended very late, it was a lot of fun and although they were very close, it ended up winning the group that had Someoka and Fubuki. Atsuya, who had been on the other team, growled while the others laughed. Then they showered, dressed and went to eat together at a small mall in the snowy and small town. They spent the afternoon there, in the bowling.

When night began to fall, everyone returned to their homes.

* * *

“What do you want to do tomorrow, Ryuugo? We have **free day**.”

“I have no special plan. Whatever you want.”

Fubuki smiled and leaned back on the bed, opening his arms.

“I think my uncle and my aunt are going down to the city to get the presents.”

“I'll go with them too” Atsuya had appeared in the doorframe, and was looking at his brother who had sat up a little.

“Why?”

“Because I have to buy a new cell phone because the other's stupidly threw himself into the toilet and broke down!”

“But Atsuya ... The cell phone was not thrown alone …”

“Good night!”

He left with a bang that made Fubuki laugh and finally infected Someoka.

“It seems that tomorrow we will be alone.”

That caused Someoka to suddenly cut his laugh.

* * *

The next day dawned very dark, with thick stormy clouds and a strong icy and intimidating wind.

“Is it really necessary that you go down to the city?”

“Calm, Shirou. They say the storm will not begin until night. It's 8 in the morning, it gives us time.”

“Do not worry brother. They will not separate us again.”

“But …”

“Seriously, calm down, Shirou. You always worry a lot when it is a bad day.”

The silver-haired boy saw, with his knees shaking and a strong stomach knot, how his uncle, his aunt and his brother got into the car and said goodbye. With immense fear that this was the last time he would see them.

“Nothing will happen, Shirou.”

The boy's green eyes widened and looked at his friend’s, filling with tears.

“But …”

“I promise.”

Someoka gently took Fubuki's shoulders and hugged him, although he was aware that he could do nothing about that promise. The boy broke into tears of relief that as they left released the burden of his heart.

"Thank you, Ryuugo," he murmured in a trembling voice.

He shrugged and smiled, wanting to take the weather out of his dear friend's mind, he said: 

“Hey, Shirou, I feel like watching a movie.”

“Let's watch a movie then!”

Fubuki's glowing smile illuminated his pretty face, and a pinkish tone appeared on the cheeks of the short pink-haired boy. So much that he adored that smile, he was as beautiful as the most beautiful of the jewels.

They both settled on the couch, with a blanket above and a cup of hot chocolate, watching movies during the morning. 

Until they heard that.

Someoka felt a chill run through his body, although his reaction was nothing like that of his host who dropped his cup which broked into pieces. He trembled like the leaves of the trees shakened by the fierce wind.

Someoka had never experienced a blizzard, but he immediately understood why it generated so much respect among the locals.

Fubuki tried to contact his family, but the mobiles had run out of signal, and the flashing lights of the lamps indicated that they would soon run out of electricity. Someoka calmer looked for candles and matches, trying to reassure the other boy who was still desperately trying to make the call.

The acute ring of the house phone rang in the room, muffled by the bellow of nature. Fubuki jumped to answer the call.

“Hello, it’s Fubuki’s house... Aunt!”

The boy let out a sigh and Someoka approached.

"Yes. Yes. We can spend the night alone. Yes. No. And me too.”

Fubuki hung at the same time that the lights finally went out and a strong wind shake made the shutters of the house moan in agony.

The flickering light of the candle that Someoka carried in his hand barely illuminated Fubuki's frightened but relieved face.

“My familly will spend the night in the city, the storm hasn't arrived yet there. They will come back when they can.”

“It’s okay, Shirou. We will all be fine.”

Someoka smiled protectively and moved by a spring he didn't know leaving a kiss on Fubuki's forehead.

He almost fell the candle in his hands.

Someoka retired scared of himself.

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!”

His face was totally red and his eyes, elusive, looked into the darkness. Maybe he would have seen Fubuki's soft expression otherwise.

“It’s okay, it didn't bother me.”

Fubuki came over and took his hand.

“I know you did it to make me feel protected. However…” the boy sighed, Someoka still didn't look at him “I always feel protected with you.”

He hugged his chest and buried his face in it. Someoka's heart went off beating so loudly that he thought it mitigated the sound of the storm.

“Do you think I'm a coward, Ryuugo?”

“What?”

“Do you think I'm a …”

“Of course not, Shirou! Why would I think that?”

“Because I'm afraid of blizzards. I feel ashamed.”

Someoka swallowed, put the candle on the little table beside the sofa and hugged Fubuki back, very tenderly. This made a noise of surprise, and he held on even stronger.

“We all fear something.”

The silver-haired boy raised his head and his eyes met under the orange light of the flickering candle fire.

“Are you also afraid of something?” he asked curiously.

He couldn't imagine Someoka so strong, so masculine, so athletic, so determined, so brave, with fear.

“Of course. Very afraid.”

Someoka's voice hid a hint of shame.

“To what?”

The boy's lips tightened and his arms tightened more on Fubuki.

“People.”

Fubuki opened his eyes dumbfounded.

“People? Are you afraid of me?”

Someoka made a strange noise, like a rubber duck that worked poorly.

“I don't mean someone specifically ... What scares me is ... interacting with others, groups, people …”

Fubuki's eyes were fixed on him.

“Fans?”

“Yes …”

“You shouldn't listen to them! Nothing they say against you is true! You are nice, Someoka! The nicest!”

“It's not true, I ... I ... I am a bad person, I am ugly and I always stink of sweat.”

Someoka's voice trembled as he spoke, his heart ached so badly that he didn't notice Fubuki's hands twitching, furious to hear that.

But so many times they had told him that, so many times they had insulted him, so many times the girls shouted at him to go away when he was just trying to help. Perhaps believing that he would do something to them, as if he were a degenerate, as if he were interested in them in a totally superficial way. But no, his heart had long belonged to someone whom he would take care of forever from afar, without making him suffer his presence.

“You're not a bad person, Ryuugo! You're the best person in the world! You always help us all and defend us from who wants to harm us. You have a heart of gold! And it's normal that you smell bad when you train, I smell bad too. We all smell bad! Haven't you smelled the sweaty T-shirts of Endou? They should be incinerated.”

Someoka's eyes shone with sadness, sadness of not wanting to believe those words, because if he believed them ... if he believed them ... 

“Will you also say that I am not ugly?”

“Are you really so ugly?” Fubuki shrugged. “You don't look like me, you know? And even if it was true, even if you were ugly ... what is beauty? Isn't it a manipulation through something so ephemeral that you can barely control in order to sell endless products to prevent people from feeling comfortable with themselves? Do you consider me someone so superficial, Ryuugo?”

“Eh ... No, it's not that …”

“Also!” Fubuki's voice became more hesitant as his face flushed in the semi darkness. “You have a great body ... you are so muscular ... so ... so manly ... And your butt…”

Someoka felt it was burning, confused and surprised.

“My ... my butt?”

“Your butt is perfect ... Eh ... It's not that I dedicate to look at it or anything like that! It's ... it's what I've heard of ... of the girls …”

A sigh of grief surprised the silver-haired boy.

“Of course.”

Fubuki felt his heart clench, he gripped harder on the back of the boy and buried his head in his chest, noticing his beating.

“Only sometimes.”

“What?”

“Sometimes I do, sometimes I do look at your butt, but it's your fault for having such a perfect body! Mine is so androgynous …”

The boy was paralyzed without knowing what to answer, without knowing what to think. His head just shouted that "what !?", in a loop.

“I like your bu”

But Someoka's hand covered his mouth, and the totally embarrassed boy mumbled.

“You shouldn't say those things with that cute mouth.”

Fubuki's eyes dilated their pupils, he smiled noticing how his cheeks were so red that it became painful. He grabbed the hand with which Someoka had covered his mouth and brought it to his incandescent cheek.

“Do you think my mouth is cute?”

“N-no!”

But it was a lie too obvious and the silver haired boy laughed, although much more flushed. His heart was beating so fast ...

“I think you are cute.”

His eyes narrowed a little, the candlelight trembled, tearing out dancing shadows.

“I'm not cute, I'm ugly.”

Fubuki sighed, looking at the small mocking fire. He also heard the comments that people made about Someoka, especially those fanatical teenagers who followed him everywhere. They called his friend horrible things, especially when they were together or in one way or another they end up touching or having any kind of physical contact. Things like "who do you think that spawn is to touch our Fubuki?", "Why doesn't he throw himself into the river and disappear from our sight? He would do the world a favor." 

He felt guilty, because it was when they were together that those comments came more. Why did Someoka have to go through something like that? Why couldn't they be holding hands without those voices firing at each other? Why didn't those people get into their own affairs and leave them alone? 

Every time he heard those comments, every time someone insulted Someoka, every time it happened ... an acid sensation was bubbling and burning inside. These people disgusted him, those people managed to get the worst out of him.

“You really are stubborn with that, Ryuugo.”

The boy bit his lips, a step away from the other boy to observe how could he do understand Someoka he didn’t care about his physical appearance?, who cared he had a gaunt face and perhaps a bit intimidating when inside he was all **fluff** and softness?, the most beautiful person he knew. 

“Ryuugo…” 

A roar of the storm shook the house and Fubuki shivered, squatting and covering his head, with a cry of fear. When he wasn't in his arms, he felt totally vulnerable.

But those arms surrounded him again, drawing him to his chest with a gesture so delicate that Fubuki melted, the pain in his heart slid from his eyes in fat tears.

“Ryuugo! I don't care what others think! I love you!”

That was an unexpected revelation. It couldn’t be, he heard wrong. Surely he had heard wrong. The boy's little black eyes watered, but the silver-haired boy took his hands with a slight hesitation and stroked his cheek and wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes.

“I really like you, Ryuugo.”

Fubuki rested his ear on Someoka's chest, which seemed to have been stepped on by an accelerator, while the boy tried to process what he had just heard and his face seemed petrified.

“I love you, Ryuugo!” Fubuki shouted, clutching so hard it even hurt him. “I love you ... I really love you ... I love you …”

Someoka still couldn't react, only his heart had been saved from immobility.

“You have always taken care of me, you have always protected me, even though you didn't like me at the beginning ... Now I want to protect you!”

“But I …”

“I don't care! I'm in love with you! I like you just the way you are! Stop saying bad things about yourself.”

“Shirou …” 

“I want to date you! I want to marry you! Marry me, Ryuugo! Even ... even if you have to go to Italy…”

The boy felt Someoka's arms squeeze him harder, but without hurting him, and then they separated. His eyes met. Eyes so sweet, so good, so kind. Eyes that stole his breath every time he looked at them. Eyes whose owner seemed to feel the same complexity of emotions that they produced in the one who was observing.

Fubuki's eyes filled with tears blinked trying not to seem pathetic. But Someoka didn't see anyone pathetic, his expression showed so much love that Fubuki's lip began to shake.

“Shirou, I love you too.”

The pink-haired boy smiled at him with sweetness, shyness, shame and fear. Fubuki let out a cry of happiness and threw himself against him, putting his lips together so hard that they fell against the couch.

It was his **first kiss**. A kiss with a taste of tears and chocolate. 

* * *

Fubuki was at the airport alone, standing in front of the international arrivals gate, waiting nervously. More nervous than ever. In a few moments the person he loved most in the entire universe would come out through those doors. He was finally returning from Italy, finally returning to Japan after several long years. And he would not leave again, because he had managed to enter the Japanese soccer team. They would finally be together. Together forever.

As soon as he saw him the light illuminated his eyes and jumped into his arms; he smiled and hugged him back, left a kiss on his forehead and he left a kiss on the lips, both laughed at the meeting that filled their hearts with peace, love and warmth. A meeting that inflated their chests like a balloon that wanted to ascend to heaven.

As they walked together on their way to Fubuki's car, he entwined his fingers with those of the newcomer. In their ring fingers gold rings that carried a recording glowed.

“Let's be **like the wind together**."

  
  
  



End file.
